Eternally Immortal
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: Rated T for some crude language.


Eternally Immortal

Chapter One

Hajime works for a organization in Japan that remakes T2 Gaia Memory, with upgrades and changes with the Memories. OC/Harem/Artemis/Athena/Calypso. Post Last Olympian. Hajime is a son of Hades, granting him powers such as manipulation of Darkness, able to summon skeletons, etc etc. But he also has immortality, thanks to the organization he was working for. The company made a serum that makes the consumer immortal, or just unable to die, with high speed regeneration, so he was apart of NEVER, but quitted when he realized Katsumi's plans for Fuuto. Being a son of Hades helps too. And HoO does not happen in this story. S Memory is Skull in this one.

Story Hajime!

Hajime was on his way back to the Organization, when a man in a black suit stopped him. "Sorry, but do you know someone called Hajime Kenzaki?" Hajime immediately froze up. After a couple of seconds, He un froze and said, "That's me." Hajime was not expecting the guy to hug him. "My son…" He felt his NEVER uniform get wet. "Son? I'm orphaned." He asked, curious. The man sighed, 'this will take some time to explain.'

-Time jump-

Hades explained that Greek monsters and gods were real, etc etc. Hajime explained his life story, being a NEVER that did not need any serums after the experiment, how he helped recreate the T2 Gaia Memories and his life before being found by Daido Katsumi. "And the bastard took his own Memory and told the us to find our own memory ourselves!" He recalled. "But, I wouldn't have gotten the Skull and Unicorn Memory then." Hades nodded. "So, do you want to come with me to Olympus? You would be free from whatever's holding you down." Hajime thought about it. 'Hmm… be free from the Organization and leave with all the Memories, or stay here and give up the Memories, and possibly my life too cause the guys back there would want to find out how I'm immortal. Meh, to Olympus it is.' Hajime nodded to Hades and said "I'll go with you. But on one condition, no one, and I mean NO ONE, is allowed to touch the Gaia Memories." Hades agreed to it, and asked "So, which mode of transportation do you want? Shadow travel, or plane? But Zeus does not take lightly to intruders that are children of the other big three." Hajime smirked. "Let's take the plane, I want to piss him off. He sounds like an asshole." Hades smirked too. "And he can't do shit if a God is there." They hi-fived each other.

Airport

While they were at the airport, they both had a black backpack each, and were dressed in a pair of black jeans, only difference between them was that Hajime was wearing his NEVER uniform (which he had a lot of) and Hajime had a briefcase too. The security at the airport in Fuuto was tight cause he was wearing the NEVER uniform, but Ryu Terui was there to clear his name, saying that he had no part in the attack. After that, the father-son pair went through security smoothly. They had small talks about the Underworld. "So your married to Persephone?" Hajime asked. Hades nodded. "I pity you." Hades cried anime style, saying how someone finally understands how he feels. Hajime sweatdropped. "Don't go all Isshin on me now." Hades sweatdropped on the comment. "Ironic, no?" He asked Hajime. Hajime just smirked.

-Time Jump-

Olympus

"Welcome to Olympus, son."

Mt. Olympus was huge, the buildings were a mix of ancient Greek with Modern day stuff, like how there were TVs. A park as close by, and there were the Nine Muses performing, with a audience too. One of them took notice the pair walking down the side walk and shyly waved over. Hajime didn't know how to react, so he just waved back, causing the other 8 around the girl to giggle. 'Why do I feel that this is going to be troublesome?' Hajime thought. Hades had also noticed this, and said, "That's Euterpe, she's the muse of music. Just don't give me grand kids soon, Hajime." Hajime frowned at him. "I have no intention of getting a girlfriend so soon, Dad," He dragged out the word, "Unlike you back then. You were worse that a group of hormone filled horny teenage boys back then." Hades mocked-glared at him.

Throne room

When Hajime and Hades reached the throne room, a voice boomed out, "How dare you go through my domain, mortal! I should kill you right now on the fact that your Hades' spawn!" Hajime just looked at him. "So?" Zeus fumed, and Ares stood up, holding a javelin. "You bastard! Respect the gods!" He shouted, and threw the javelin. Hajime gestured Hades to not interfere. The javelin hit him in the head, smashing it into pulp. Ares smirked at this, but was shocked when he heard, "Son of a bitch got me, didn't he?" Hajime asked as he pulled the javelin out of his head whilst it regenerated. Zeus looked horrified as Hajime threw back the javelin at Ares, which decapitated him. "I'm not in the mood for games, Zeus. I came here peacefully, with no weapons what so ever, and your son attacked me. So I retaliated in self defence, so don't try to kill me." Hajime deadpanned out. He noticed that there were 3 demigods in front of him, one with black hair and green eyes, one with brown eyes and black hair, and the last one with blonde hair and gray eyes. (AN: if you do not know who these people are, go to Hades and stay there.) Nico saw Hades with Hajime. "Why are you doing here, father, and whose this?" He asked the question that was going through everyone's head. "This is Hajime Kenzaki, his your brother." Everyone's jaw dropped. "He was my conceived right before our vow, and has somehow managed to stay 17 thanks to an experiment done to him."They all looked at Hajime. "They did not have my consent for that. They kidnapped me." "Ah…" the three demigods said. Hajime took a good look around the throne room. All of the Olympic gods were there. The one that radiated the most power, in Hajime's perspective, was the one tending to the hearth. A few of them were staring at him, so he got pissed and told Hades that he would be 'downstairs'. He shadow travelled down to the Underworld to have a bit of privacy.

-After ten minutes-

Hajime felt a Gaia Memory being used and went to its location via shadow travel, and appeared in the park where he saw the Muses. Hajime saw the same blonde from the room using a Knowledge Memory, a experimental Memory from Museum. The Dopant had books as it motif, with the arms as a stream of data. The Dopant attacked the Muses. He clicked his tongue, and opened up his briefcase, revealing all of the 26 Memories inside, with the Lost Driver. He took out the Lost Driver and Eternal Memory. "Hey Dopant!" He shouted, getting it's attention. He placed the Driver over his waist and showed his Memory of choice. "ETERNAL!" It voiced out. "A Memory? Where did you get that?" It said in it's distorted voice. "It's not your problem, but maybe it should be, because I will be your executioner." He declared. Hajime slammed the Memory into the slot, causing a pulsing sound to emit from the Memory. "Henshin." Hajime shouted, tilting the slot 45 degrees. "ETERNAL!" It declared once more, this time following up with some music. A sphere of energy surrounded Hajime, with the armor materializing quickly. Once fully transformed, Eternal showed the thumbs down to the Knowledge Dopant, declaring, "Kamen Rider Eternal. Now, enjoy your hell!", before slashing the Dopant with Eternal Edge, causing sparks to appear. It tried to retaliate with a sloppy punch, but Eternal did a counter stab, making it stumble backwards. "No!" Percy shouted, jumping in front of the Dopant. "I won't let you kill her!" He took out his sword. Hajime sighed. "You do know that when a D-Memory (Dopant Memory) is used, the user loses their mind, right?" Just as he completed the sentence, the Dopant got back up, and punched Percy's back, before taking out a sword that was made out of data streams and slashing Eternal. The Rider growled, and took out the Unicorn Memory. "Time to finish this." He said whilst slaming the Memory into the slot in Eternal Edge. "UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" A green swirl appeared at the blade and Eternal stabbed it in the abdomen, making it explode, leaving the girl with a shattered Memory on the floor. The Nine Muses and Percy were amazed at the power, while Euterpe had stars in her eyes. "My knight in shining armor!" She muttered out. Only her sisters and Hajime heard that. Hajime was more focused on retrieving the shattered Memory, and scooped up the pieces and examined them. 'Not made from the Organization. Should be a Museum one.'


End file.
